Shion Saito
Shion Saito is a God Eater associated with Port Dusty Miller. He is the son of Sumire Saito and Ren, the personified Artificial CNS of Lindow Amamiya's God Arc. = Biography Shion was born within the break between GE2 and Resonant Ops. A boy with an extremely curious origin, being born from a God Eater and a physical manifestation of a God Arc, his existence is acknowledged as nothing short of miraculous by those who know the circumstances. GE3: Due to dire circumstances and being armed being more safe for him than not, Shion becomes a God Eater at a very young age. He tries to be as helpful as possible with any deployment he's a part of. When aboard the Chrysanthemum and upon meeting Phym, he seems to think her aragami flavored snacks taste decently when she shares some with him, leading a number of the crew to think he's either incredibly eccentric or his taste buds are defunct. NORN Resonant Ops: Shion Saito (3) Born on May 10, 2076 to God Eater Sumire Saito and the physical manifestation of Corporal Amamiya's anti Aragami weapon known as "Ren". As a God Arc itself is essentially a contained Aragami, no one was sure what to expect would happen with his birth and many precautions were taken. He seems to be developing normally, though he is still closely monitored. (Highly confidential information for only certain members of the Far East Branch) GE3: Shion Saito (12) Once stranded in Europe, now affiliated with Port Dusty Miller and the Chrysanthemum. Despite being young, he's a knowledgeable medic and has an intricate know how of how anti Aragami weapons work as well as good resistance to the ash, he is considered a valuable asset who can assist in various fields. Personality Shion, much like his father, is always brimming with curiosity, always up to trying new things or seeking out answers to his many questions. He's always thoughtful and is always taking care of his teammates on and off the battlefield. Taking that he's a little different in stride, he has a laid back view on the subject and occasionally makes jokes on it, such as telling his mother to grab him by the leg and just swing him at an aragami. He's very serious when the moment calls for it though and always maintains a clear, analytical mind. Appearance Get back 2 this later, but in general he wears a lot of monochrome, vests and jackets. Character Relationships Sumire Saito: His mother. He's always grateful for the lengths she went to keep him safe from Fenrir's prying eyes and curiosity, While he isn't happy for the rough living conditions and worries about his mother having to deal with ash levels, he is happy that she can be with Ren much more freely compared to when she was enlisted with Fenrir. He knows Sumire sometimes worries about him and how he takes his exceptionally strange circumstances for being and how others might take it if he's honest, and he tries to show her he's happy to have been born to his loving parents, no matter how it happened or who they are. Ren: His father. He's knows how his father came to exist and is just as confused at how he's gained a corporeal form people can see and interact with, much less how that form "evolved" (aged) during the years and lesser than that how he was able to make the kid exist. Rather than question it though, Shion is happy to have such a sweet, considerate father and has studied how to be proper support and on combat medicine as well as on Aragami infection from him. Ren's insight on God Arcs is also one of the best bar none and Shion is incredibly knowledgeable of them and how they work in intricate detail thanks to him. He likes to hear Ren talk about the past, as he's more open about all the details (Sumire always gets a bit emotional walking down memory lane). Shio Schicksal: Shion's best friend, the two have always been around each other since infancy. He becomes increasingly concerned every time med checks roll around, as they have a similar problem of not being considered fully human, but while he gets away a little easier, Shio's parentage is known to all of Fenrir and worries they might be prodding her more than necessary. When they're forcefully separated during the calamity that causes the ash fall, he only picks up bits from a shaken Sumire reading the news on a terminal, quietly wishing Soma, Brittanie and Shio are alive and okay and sadly wonders if that means the worst has happened. Eventually though, they're reunited and he's incredibly relieved that his friend is indeed fine, though it takes a moment to adjust to her and her family's new names. While Shio thinks he's got terrible taste in food (which he does), he thinks she's just too picky (she's not). [[Brittanie Wheeler|'Brittanie Wheeler']]: Soma Schicksal: Mostly experiencing him as the Port Owner, Ein, Shion has only seen his warm, kind streak as he even works hard to procure crayons for children who request it. While he is still a relatively quiet individual, he's much, much more approachable than his past days and Shion has trouble believing the tales of his taciturn "get away from me if you want to live long" phase in his younger years. He has nothing but gratitude for making life more bearable with the terror of Ash Aragami out there. Kota Fujiki: Shion wasn't safe from being infected by Kota's Bugarally bug at a young age and always asks Kota where to find more episodes. He's always liked Kota's bright, funny personality and clung to him when he couldn't find his parents for whatever reason. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: Sumire often sent Shion to deliver a warm drink with a nice note of "Take a break. NOW." to Alisa, causing the boy to worry a bit about Alisa's workaholic tendencies but also having respect for how much she does. At his request, Alisa teaches him what he could absorb about Cradle's work, Shion hoping to help with whatever smaller tasks he could to give Alisa, his mom and everyone else in Cradle a break from tussling so hard. Lindow Amamiya: Lindow has always treated Shion warmly and as part of his family, jokingly saying he's his grandpa but just call him a cool uncle instead. While he could have been damn sure Sumire already emphasizes it to Shion, Lindow also preaches how important it is to stay alive and keep each other safe, as he says he and Shion's father surely have caused a lot of grief sacrificing themselves... even if it kinda didn't stick. Sakuya Amamiya: Shion's quite attached to Sakuya, as Sakuya treats him as if he were one of her own. He's been under her son, Ren's, wing at times as he's older so the parents could get a small break and he's thankful for the friend. One time he has asked if she's Grandma since Lindow says he's Grandpa and that doomed the man to Sakuya's wrath. Paylor Sakaki: Shion is fond of Sakaki, as Sakaki always makes those weird experimental snacks that everyone absolutely hates but he and his father seem to enjoy. Sakaki is the one that generally handles any of the boy's medical checks and the like, to both keep the information confidential and provide custom tailored treatments for anything, as Shion's body composition is a little different from that of the norm. Licca Kusonoki: Licca takes to the boy well, impressed at his know how of God Arcs from a pretty young age. She has hopes of him possibly being an engineer someday. Trivia -Just like his father, he's a foodie with just about 0 taste in food. He seems to think things that should probably be considered inedible (notably Sakaki's creations) as good. -At some point he started to be nicknamed Shi, much like Shio Shicksal's nickname, causing confusion when someone calls for one and both respond. -His birth caused quite a stir- while there was some panic considering his origins and only god knew what the results would be, no one could seem openly ruffled about it when personnel from HQ were around as it was a secret kept from them, the few in the know rushing around with gritted teeth.